Fall of Regents
The Fall of Rivera Marked The Beginning of the Galactic War, and the major Decline in both the Rivera Federation, and Rivera Encores. Despite an R.F.F.S.7. Victory and a complete Occupation of the Planet of War, continuous resistance would continue to thrive off the FS7 Invaders until 2158. The results of the R.F.F.S.7's major military power that Originated From The Continents Of Europodia, Harnets, Hallwoiea and Gunghollow took over Power of the Rivera Federation In Beltlogger Sector, and each one of the Continents Of Rivera Ended up under R.F.F.S.7. Occupation In just a matter of years. Rise of the R.F.F.S.7. 'Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7.' The Rivera Federation Universal Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2112, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely of unknown origin, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with the rest of the Continentals and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of Generation was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continentals of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia, Gunghollow, and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2120 The Continentals had completely been Overcome by Darkness including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. After the Party was completed on 2120. The Continentals and Sould Walkers met in Paris France in the early fall of 2120, in there Newly Constructed Tower known as Soris, where they sighned one at a time the Founding and Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. (The Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7.) The Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. Would later bring about War on the Military Powers of Rivera 7 years following the Establishment in 2127, and the begining of The Galactic War. The document in which was sighned too establish the R.F.F.S.7. remained in Soris Tower on the War/Executive floor on the wall in one of the Briefing rooms. The document would later be discovered by Zero, in the Second Era of the Galactic War, during Operation Night Soris in 2175. The Invasion The Invasion of Rivera commenced on the 1st of April in 2127, when the Continent's of Europodia, Harnets, Gunghollow, and Hallwoiea amassed the R.F.F.S.7. Parties and unleashed them in a large narrow Blitz Attack all around Rivera. Starting first with Jeromoria, The European faction of the R.F.F.S.7. quickly stormed Hottoro in an attempt too prevent any Encores from getting away. The Gunghollow R.F.F.S.7. was dealing with the Invasion while the Hallwoiean faction was Invading Beltlogger Sector. Despite well entrenched positions the FS7 in just 2 months overpowered the Encores resulting into the Conquering of Jeromoria, by 2129, The FS7 had already occupied the Riverian Capital of Riverakia, along with much of Controversial Sector, pushing back one legion of Rivera Federation back at a time. At one point the Rivera Federation attempted too glass the Advancing R.F.F.S.7, but 3 Newly constructed Ships, arrived from Europodia and took out the Rivera Federation Orbital Bombarding ships just before It could get too the Front lines. By the 2130's the FS7 soon over ran the Beltlogger Colonies along with Cloud Rama and Tartarus, resulting into the Rivera Federation homeland of Beltlogger Sector now being Surrounded, and threatened of R.F.F.S.7 Invasion. In the Late 2130's the R.F.F.S.7. continued too occupy Rivera non stop, destroying any Resistance that got in there way, by 2139, the R.F.F.S.7. occupied Europe City Betlogger Sector resulting in the destruction of Rivera's last major military power in which forced the other Continents into Surrender. The Result however would not end the war due too continues fighting that occurs against he Occupying R.F.F.S.7. forces, but just be a mir victory by the R.F.F.S.7. that would later begin the First Era of the Galactic War. Aftermath The Fall of Rivera, in 2139 marked the beginining of The Galactic War, and the First official Era. The Event however would no longer end the war on Rivera, for Fighting continued to escalate between the Power, and R.F.F.S.7. Occupiers for strategic control. 'Server Wars & End of the Uprisings' Years before the R.F.F.S.7's Shifted War into Space, as well as the Invasion of the Flesh Universe The Power suffered many Uprisings from Hottoro, a country that refuses too Live under FS7 Laws. These Uprisings would be the first time that Resistance would be held against the R.F.F.S.7. For the next Century too come. The Uprisings were jointly done in 3 separate wars, in an attempt too remove the Continentals from Power and bring back order too Rivera, but all these Uprisings were prevented and vanquished, punishing the leaders, bye Capital Punishment. Some of the survivors were eventually taken a part and used for constructing guns. 'First Server War' The chief of the slaves had at one time two hundred thousand androids as his followers, probably including newly constructed. He was a Hottororian named Eurus, and he had been a prophet and conjurer among the slaves forced into labor by the R.F.F.S.7. While still a slave his master employed him as an entertainer at symposia. He would put on a sleight-of-hand magic show that included breathing fire. During the performance he kept up a patter—thought humorous by his listeners—saying that Sicilian society would experience a role-reversal, in which his aristocratic audience would be killed or enslaved and he would become king. To those who gave him tips he promised that they would be spared once he came into his kingdom. During the revolt he did spare the lives of at least some of those individuals. Little is known about Eurus's actual participation in the war. Only his enemies left accounts of him, and they gave credit for his victories to his general, a Cilician named Ceon. But Eurus must have been an android of considerable ability to have maintained his leadership position throughout the war and to have commanded the services of those said to have been his superiors. Ceon fell in battle, and Euruss was captured by R.F.F.S.7. but he died before he could be punished. The war lasted from 2148-2152. It was the first of a series of three slave revolts against the R.F.F.S.7. on Rivera; the last and the most famous was led by Sortan. 'Second Server War' Another failed Uprising would occur yet again on Rivera, a second time from 2154-2156, In Hottoro. The Second Server War was an unsuccessful slave uprising against the R.F.F.S.7. on the Hottoro. The war lasted from 2154 until 2156. The Consul Marius Gaiaus was recruiting for his eventually successful war against the Continentals on Rivera in Cisalpine Gaul. He requested support from Universal powers around the Universe of Hora near that were still unoccupied by the R.F.F.S.7. Additional troops from Rivera's Slave Allies were not supplied due to the claim that contracted R.F.F.S.7. tax collectors had enslaved Riverians unable to pay their debts. Marius decreed that any allied/friendly If they were in should be released if they were in FS7 slavery. Around 800 Riverians slaves were released from Hottoro, frustrating many Riverians who thought they would be released as well, and many of these abandoned their masters incorrectly believing to have been freed. A rebellion broke out when they were ordered back to servitude by the Continentals. A slave by the name of Salius was following in the footsteps of Eurus, fighting for his rights and elected leader of this rebellion. He assumed the name Trphon, from Dio Tryphon, a Seleucid ruler. He amassed an army containing thousands of trained and equipped slaves, including 2,000 cavalry and 20,000 infantry, and was joined by a Cicilian named Athenion and his men from the west of Hottoro. The FS7 militaries immieditaly showed up in the Continent and automatically quelled the revolt only after great effort. It was the second of a series of three slave revolts on Rivera, against the R.F.F.S.7., but fuelled by the same slave abuse in Hottoro and Southern Europe. 'Third Server War' The Third Server War would be the last of a series of unrelated and unsuccessful slave rebellions against the R.F.F.S.7., known collectively as the Rivera Server Wars. The Third Server War was the only one to directly threaten the R.F.F.S.7. heartland of Europe, and was doubly alarming to the androids due to the repeated successes of the rapidly growing band of rebel slaves against the R.F.F.S.7. army between 2156 and 2158. The rebellion was finally crushed through the concentrated military effort of a single commander, Horace Highland Rivera, although the rebellion continued to have indirect effects on R.F.F.S.7. politics for years to come. Between 2156 and 2158, a band of escaped slaves—originally a small cadre of about 78 primarly Thracian, Gallic and Germanic escaped Gilla Androids which grew into a band of over 120,000 androids, many of these androids raided Europe with relative impunity under the guidance of several leaders, including the famous Gilla-general Sartan. The able-bodied adults of this band were a surprisingly effective armed force that repeatedly showed they could withstand the R.F.F.S.7. military, from the local Campanian patrols, to the R.F.F.S.7. Reprise fighters, and to trained R.F.F.S.7. legions under continental command. Hunter described the actions of the slaves as an attempt by R.F.F.S.7. slaves to escape their masters and flee through Cisalpine Gaul, while Stryker and Raider depicted the revolt as a civil war in which the slaves waged a campaign to capture the city of Paris itself. The R.F.F.S.7. Continental's growing alarm about the continued military successes of this band, and about their depredations against FS7 towns and the countryside of there soul continent Europe, eventually led to the R.F.F.S.7's fielding of an army of eight legions under the harsh but effective leadership of themselves. The war ended in 2158 when the armies of Sartan, after long and bitter fighting, retreating before the legions of the Continentals, and realizing that the legions of Markana, Horcuba, and Shadow Hord, were moving in to entrap them, launched their full strength against the Continentals' legions and were utterly destroyed. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles